Arthas Menethil the Lich King vs. Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter
Arthas Menethil the Lich King vs. Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter is Pygmy Hippo 2's seventh What-If DBX. Description Warcraft III:Reign of Chaos vs. Dawn of War:Winter Assault! When the two most infamous evil faction leaders in RTS history besides Kane clash, who's going to be conquered?! DBX The Ork Waagh had been stuck on that planet after certain events involving a previous fight so they went back to pillaging the lands until they realized they had wound up somewhere a lot colder than the other areas with weird black ground. That was before a bunch of Undead freaks came charging at them including feral corpses, giant spiders, and flying gargoyles which the Boyz looked at for a couple moments before deciding that fighting that looked like even more fun and returned the favor. As the two armies fought each other on the ground and in the skies, a large greenskin with various mechanical parts hopped off a Squiggoth and prepped his Power Klaw, Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter '''was curious about the ice castle in front of him. The roar of a Frost Wyrm woke up an armored figure on the frozen throne who got up and yanked Frostmourne and his lance out of the floor before his skeletal steed came to him but as '''Arthas Menethil the Lich King '''was getting on, a giant figure stomped inside the room. "You one of those Chaos gitz?!" "The Horde dares trespass on my lands?!" "Yeah, the Boyz and I are going to clobber you all to death!" "Foolish orc, I will show you a fate worse than death!" The Lich King got on his mount and rushed at the Ork Warboss who's Kustom Shoota was revving up to unleash a hail of bullets. '''Here we goooo! The bullets pelted Arthas and did little but annoy him or miss, even his horse wasn't badly affected, making him smile under his helmet before hitting Gorgutz with Death Coil who didn't even seem bothered. "That's your Gods' power?! I've been hurt worse by regular humies!" This prompted the Lich King to angrily ram right into the Ork Warboss with his lance who stopped the charge after a moment of skidding and grinned before gripping the weapon with his Power Klaw and snapped it before slamming it down onto his foe. Menethil's steed was a pile of broken bones but he got up and ended the 'Unter's laughter with a slice of Frostmourne, the unholy blade even getting past his massive bulk to inflict some actual pain. "How does it feel to have your soul cut?!" Arthas couldn't relish his foe's agony before the Klaw cut through his armor and Gorgutz tossed him through the castle wall, right near a Ghoul who was feasting on a Slugga Boy's corpse who he them used Death Pact on to heal himself with it's death. The Ork Warboss found himself facing a horde of skeletons after checking the hole he previously made and the Lich King watched as his Animate Dead spell's minions charged and crawled over his opponent with swords. However their armor did nothing to stop the 'Unter from crushing all of them with ease and Menethil was getting increasingly frustrated until a group of Undead arrived and his Unholy Aura frenzied them. "Waagh!" Gorgutz's cry called a bunch of Orks who attacked the Undead and separated the two leaders, claws and axes swung through the air as bullets and webs hit bodies and a couple Stormboyz even tackled a couple Gargoyles out of the air, ignoring their sonic attacks. Arthas knew his side was losing and used his dark magic to resurrect several dragon skeletons, the Frost Wyrms immediately taking to the skies and freezing multiple Greenskins solid with their breath. "Now this is getting interesting!" "Take pleasure in your final conflict, fool!" Just before Menethil's beasts attacked the 'Unter, a massive beam of light vaporized one and the ground shook as the Squiggoth caught another in it's jaws mid-charge and crushed it, rockets and piles of rotting meat began being launched at the area as the two leaders prepared to end their fight. Gorgutz shot one Wyrm to bits with his Shoota and cleaved through another's body with his Klaw when it swooped down while Arthas dodged the Squiggoth's feet and jaws before stabbing deep into it's eye with Frostmourne, killing the titanic beast. The Orks that hopped out didn't fare any better against the Lich King's blade and the Warboss watched with amusement before opening fire again, this time his rounds stopped before hitting his foe and came back at him. The 'Unter ignored the small projectiles and charged at Menethil once more, only to be frozen in place and then stabbed through the heart with the blue cursed blade that began to tear out his soul. A rocket hit Arthas before he could achieve that however and Gorgutz caught Frostmourne after it retracted with his Power Klaw and began applying pressure as his opponent tried to free it before it shattered into several pieces on the snow. "Impossible!" The Lich King charged up all of his energy into a Death Coil which barely slowed down the Ork Warboss as his mouth clamped down onto his opponent's helmet and managed to crush it like a tin can. Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter let Arthas Menethil the Lich King's body fall to the ground as he heard his army celebrating their victory over the Undead and that useless Big Mek was holding a severed arm which he stomped over to investigate. THIS DBX'S WINNER IS... WARBOSS GORGUTZ 'EAD 'UNTER! Next Time Buzz Lightyear vs. Shrek Last Time Flowey vs. The BatterCategory:Pygmy Hippo 2 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights